the sister
by LandMIA
Summary: renesame is young and is hated by London. however her secret past is reviled when she meets tintin and captain haddock. sorry bad at summery. tintinxoc.
1. Chapter 1

**The sister**

Haya people! I have gotten into tintin so much now a days. So I'm writing a tintinXoc fan fiction. This is complicated so please bear with me, okay? Yes? Good! Anyway I really hope you enjoy! Okay lets begin.

Finding the clues

**Renesame's P.O.V**

I was walking along the port, doing nothing in particular. It was just another boring day in London. I'm Renesame by the way. Renesame Williams. I'm the daughter of the governor of London and I'm as hated as he is. I have middle length black hair and green eyes. I'm a good weight, and have a fairly feminine body. I'm 17 years old. Overall, nothing special.

I was reading my book when I felt someone take my book, and threw it on the floor, then grabbed me; scaring me half to death. Then I was pleasantly surprised to find ivan. Now in this position, I was first scared out of my wits second shameful that I was to marry him, even at my age and third, worried about what came next.

"Is this were you here all this time rene?" he said angrily. I nodded looking down at my feet. He grabbed my face and made me look into his angry blue eyes (is that right?) " why? We are late for our pre-marriage ceremony!" he yelled at me, then dragged me off to the church. Whilst being dragged along, I looked around at the people staring in disgust at me and my ways of life. But then I caught sight of this orange haired boy around a year above me looking at me with pity. I didn't have a long time to look at him as ivan dragged me across the street.

After a 10 minute walk we had reached the church. My stomach was in my throat right now, I hated this man after all. We walked slowly down the isle. I shivered when the old croon's hand "soothed" my back. He gave me quick glare before smiling at the fat, red faced priest, who I knew was always drinking and clearly eating. He gave me a sick smile before proceeding with the practice wedding. That took an hour and a half.

We finally got home, and ivan opened the door for me to enter, when I did he slammed it behind me. I tensed before taking a silent breath. Ivan turned me around and pushed me against the wall, like he did every night. I just looked at him picture behind him of a boy holding a ball. He grabbed my jaw again, and his breath hit my face.

"you are becoming more trouble than you are worth, you know" he spoke slowly

"then why not let me go?" I whispered back. He sighed before letting me go, and walking around the grand room.

"because then I would not have any control over your father's city." I huphed before he looked at me and continued to talk " I don't love you, I care more about a rat than you. " I looked down at the floor again, with shame clearly written on my face. It was true, no one loved me. no one even likes me because of my heritage. He put his old arms either side of my head, and sighed again. " no I don't mean that. I'm just mad at you for being late. I apologise for that. However, In 3 weeks and four days you will be my wife. You must put yourself in place. Now let's go to bed" he took my arm and we walked in silence up to our room. My father wouldn't like this, he believed that to share, even the same house, you must be wed. I have the same thoughts on this to. Though we luckily we don't "sleep" together if you understand me, but sharing the bed is so annoying me.

"now my dear, you go and change, I will be hear in five minuets. " and with that he left the room. I sat on the edge of the bed. I have 3 weeks and four days of freedom left. I couldn't do this. Id kill myself if I was wife to him. I had to go. I had to leave. Soon. I had four mins now to pack some stuff. But before I could move the door began to open.

"are you suitable my dear" his slimy voice infected my ears.

"I'm not, why is everything okay?"

"you must go to bed without me, I forgot that have a meeting with the governor's and must attened due to our marriage papers. I will be back an hour and a half." Then the door closed. As soon as I was sure he was gone, I let go of the breath I was holding and giggled softly. I have time. I grabbed two bags one large one small and packed then with two sets of clothing , two pairs of trousers, two shirts, one pair of shoes and a hat, then the other smaller one with money. I smashed the window to make it look like I had been kidnaped, then I made the bed sheets a mess and dropped the light on the floor. I knew I could not use the door. But I needed to. The obvious choice of going out the window with sheets, didn't work because the windows in this room didn't open. I quietly opened the door and checked both ways. I put my hair up quickly so it did not get in the way. I walked quickly down to the display room, where ivan put an old black cloak of his. I put it on, when I herd the dog bark and then a few moments later the window open. I turned around to see the same orange haired boy from before sneaking in. I removed the cloak and bags and approached the boy.

"pardon?" I asked, he jumped and turned to me. I then saw his beautiful blue eyes. "I'm not going to touch you though, sorry for scaring you!" I said quickly.

"no it my fault, its just my model ship was stolen from my apartment, and the gentleman who lives here wanted it very much in the market." I nodded.

"yes ivan is one to do this." The boy gave me a questioning look.

"are you of some relation to mr. Sakharine?"

"no i…"

"are you a maid then?"

"no… its" I sighed and put my face in my hands sitting on some crate " its complicated."

"well how about this, can you check to see if it my boat. The mast was broken." I nodded and looked around the corner. The ship was there, however it was not broken.

"the mast isn't broken. I don't think its your ship sir, I'm sorry." He sighed

"okay… where are you planning are going, you have toughs bags and cloak?" I sighed

"I'm leaving. I need to get away from here. Please, you should leave, wait! Could I come to?" he laughed

"okay okay, clam down, we should go." I smiled at him. And grabbed my bags and put the cloak on. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. I blushed. He was pretty cute. He tugged me along. Then the doors opened. I herd the light foot steps of ivan from inside and quickly, me and this boy mad our way out. I listened to ivan walk close to the ship and then leave that room, I knew where he was going.

"wait can we go over here for a moment?"

"what for?" I looked at him shyly, he could sense that I was just as, if not more, scared as him.

"its complicated. Could we please, I will tell you when we leave." He hesitated then nodded. He followed me to the bedroom window. I climbed into a stone lion head. I herd the door open then close as ivan stepped into the room.

"dear? Dear where are you? Dear?" I then heard him gasp a little before yelling " RENESAME!" then I decided I should leave.

" what was that all about?" the boy asked.

"run first, out of the estate. Then I will tell you." So we ran. When we left the walls of my prison, I voiced my life to him. But first I asked his name.

"now before I say a word, what's your name sir?" he laughed

"of course my name is tintin." He put his hand out, I shook it, and was surprised to find he was fairly strong. I blushed at my thought, and he chuckled at the redness, which only made me go brighter.

"my names renesame"

"it's a lovely name. renesame. Its rolls of the tongue." I felt the heat surge to my face.

"okay I tell you now.

My name is renesame Williams. I'm the governors daughter. I was born in London raised here too. My mother died two years ago and since my father has been very sad. He then decided to wed me. and that is why I'm here."

"wed? who?" I sighed

"disgustingly to that "gentleman" ivan" tintin gasped.

"you mean…how old are you?"

"17"

"that sick. How could someone do that. Come, you cant stay with me. I'm not, never, letting you go to live in a hell."

His words effected me so. We was so angry? About the age difference. I agreed of course. Then we fled.


	2. Chapter 2

The sister

Deception and begging.

Tintin's P.O.V

That is sick. To make a young girl , younger than myself even, go through with marriage at her age? I took her hand, I turned to see her and noticed she was blushing. I chuckled inwardly. Her reactions are priceless. We fast walked through the city. It was night and it was cloudless. I felt her move her hand away, I turned to see her gazing at the stars, as if she hadn't seen them before. There was a light twinkle to her eyes then; and she looked happier. I tugged her hand motioning for us to leave. She turned to me with a sad smile on her lips and tears pouring down her face. I was immediately worried. I pulled her closer and removed the tears from her cheeks.

" thank you" she sounded heart broken.

"are you okay?" I said she giggled a small giggle.

"yes I am fine, the stars, they just… remind me of my late mother." I felt sorry for renesame. I smiled back.

"she never left. She's watching you know. She want's to help you. Let me be her hand to guide you" more tears fell but she seemed better.

"thank you… tintin." We carried on walking. her face was down, her hair was covering her eyes. she looked like she was sadness. we got to my house...went in and...

"grate snakes!" i looked around at my messed up apartment

**renesmae's P.O.V  
**i gasped. his entire apartment was trashed. His dog began to sniff around. feeling bad for him i began to tidy his flat a little. I noticed he felt into the study, i carried on... it was the least i could do to for the man.

After he looked over whatever he had found he came out

" i found this! it has something to do with three ships..." i tipped my head to the side. three? well ivan had one. tintin had anothe... wheres the third? there was a noise downstairs, i froze and looked at tintin, he came over to me "stay quite, come to edge of the stairs, if its something like the police, stay. if its safe, still stay but you can come down if you really want" i nodded and lowered myself.

he went sownstairs i let out a small noise as i saw them gun, he spun around putting his finger to my lips  
"shh... dont worry.. it's only incase" i nodded slowly and he left, i remained on the landing. he was talking to a guy, until i hurd... multiple gun shot.

I quickly flew down once they stopped. i saw a man... holding a paper, he fell hard towars the ground, he dotted the paper as i came up to him

"s-sir!" he touched my knee, i placed my hand on his chest, rolling him over, feeling for his heart.. it was there... thank god! tintin came in

he picked up the paper looking at it, as the ambulence arrived. by then i went upstairs.

when tintin came up, i was sat on his sofa. why was i crying? seeing that man...bleeding... oh gods. tintin came over to me

"are.. are you okay renesme?" i looked down still, nodding slightly. i felt his arms go around me. i looked up suprised.  
"tint..."  
"shh... its alright... dont worry, he'll be okay" i nodded into his shoulder.

**tintin's P.O.V**

i hugged her tightly, her eyes red. she mus have never had any other exsperinces like this. i then realized she fell asleep... i smiled at her, and picked her up. she was... very light. i put her in my bed. i slepped on the sofa, and when i woke, i went to talk with tompson and tompson

sorry its short! R&amp;R pwease!


	3. Chapter 3

**the sister **

**part 3**

**i will get you! **

**renesame's P.O.V**

when i woke,i was in a bed... wait... tintin? i looked around, this room, it wasn't mine. it must have been. but where did he sleep? i shook my head a little, getting out of bed, and pulled on my other cloths from my suitcase. i then went out of his room. he wasn't here. i walked downstairs and then i herd

"tin...tin delivery for ya" he sounded common and, may i say, like a pirate.  
"but i didn't order anything" oh? i walked down a little more  
"that's because its you... " he pulled tintin into the crate, i rushed downstairs" who's gettin' delivered" i ran downstairs.  
"oh... look at this lass, you better come to! i mean you saw to much, girly" i turned around but he grabbed me quickly, i struggled, i was free no way was i going anywhere now!  
finally i broke away from his grasp and hid elsewhere. when i saw the car leave i saw snowy run after it. i followed him  
"come on snowy!" i held my arms out as the dog jumped into my arms, i ran, jumping on the back of a car. we finally caught up.

me and snowy both snuck on, and silently went to where the sound was. we stayed just outside the door listening in. i herd ivan talking... him... i clenched my fisset. that old prick! what does he want with tintin.

me and snowy hid as the men all left, snowy went in right after, i had to wait till they left, and once they did i also came in. i knew they locked it, but im also bery good at getting through small spaces, i was able go get through a gap at the top, where a thick glass porthole  
"tintin" i whispered  
"r-renesma? how did you?" i put my finger to my lips  
"no time, lets go! i don't want to stay here!" we looked around  
"open that window... maybe we will be able to get higher or lower." i opened it, i herd a very drunk sounding man. i quickly tied rope and wood together, while i saw tintin put a load of crates with wine in them. i didn't understand but i tossed it up. after a few attempts i got it.  
"come on!" i began climbing, i took snowy from him, and put snowy in first, i climbed up second, then tintin. the man i herd panicked and grabbed something. i ducked as he swung.

**tintin's P.O.V**

why did this drunkard swinging at esma annoy me... more so it angered me. i pulled her back, holding her in one of my arms, grabbing whatever i could. I stood ready for his attack.

"so you thought you would sneak in behind me and catch me with my trousers down heh?"  
"i'd much prefer it if you kept your trousers on if that's all the same to you" two swings were taken, esma moved away.  
"i know your here, your one of them" he accused me  
"sorry?!" what was this guy on about  
"they sent you here to kill me eh!" what is going on in his mind, we both carried on swinging at each other, well... i was defending myself.  
me mumbled something then said "murdered in my bed by a babyfaced assassin!" who is this guy?  
"assassin? you got it all wrong, i was kidnapped, by a gang of thugs, me and my friend here. " even though she wasn't, she also was.

**renesame's P.O.V**

he began overreacting and crying "he turned the whole crew against me. he bought them all of every last one" i walked closer  
"what do you mean?" he looked at tintin first  
"did yer voice just change ladd?" i giggled he blanked it and spoke again "a sour faced man with a shugered name"  
"shakerin?" i gulped. what did ivan want with this ship? i could only imagen for his own personal gain, it is the only reason he wanted to marry me in the first place.  
"tintin, i could only think this is for his own gain, like im his gain for power... " he looked at me  
"you never said specifically ... hmm... power and control... what more could he want." i looked down... more than tintin could ever know. even though tintin probably knew when i first tolled him i was to wed that ivan would eventually sleep with me, but i never tolled anyone about the perverted desires he had... he would whisper them in my ear and then touch in places, that for myself were... out of bounds. he would sometimes even spy on me... i hated it.

"well... im renesame" i said he shook my hand smiling at me " hadock.. Archibald hadock!" i smiled and we pulled in for a hug slapping his back. " you answer just like a sailor lass" i laughed. he then shook tintins hand, wait hadock?

tintin stepped outside to be met with a man, who attempted to beat him, i jumped on the guys backholding his throat, as captain hadock slammed the door in the pirates face. i giggled a little... the adventure was awesome!

-TIME SKIP-

finally we were all in the boat, hanging off by one rope. i saw tintin hold the gun in his hands, he shot the rope. i have to admit that was pretty cool. we landed. then i flet something hit me on the head, and my eye went bury.  
"t-tin..tin..."

**tintin's P.O.V  
**i looked back to see renesame had passed out. i gulped and looked her, bringing her closer to myself as me and the captain began to row away. when we were far, i saw the red light of a flair. i pulled the captain down. i held renesmae close to me, looking at her face.

i know, i should be concentrating, but i couldn't help it... her hair was black, it looked soft, and her eyes, they would be green but they were closed, and looked like, she was in some kind of pain. i stroked her head,... why was she in pain, who was doing this? she remained limp, as me and the captain looked up to the other life boat in bits.

" come on captain... " we took turns rowing, then the captain fell asleep. i looked at renesame. she then stired.  
"t-tintin?" she smiled and hugged me.

i felt something then i hadn't felt in a long time... desire.

i pulled back and looked at her. i mean, if i asked her to be with me what could i lose? even if she said no, she wasnt one to be nasty about it. i decided i would, while the captain was asleep. but first, i need to know more about why shakerin wants her.

"renesame, can i ask you something?" she looked at me and smiled, moving her hair out her eye  
"of course, anything from you" she smiled  
"shakerin.. what else is there? i mean, he wants to marry for london?" she looked down shyly  
"yes. my father, hes a drunk. after mother. whilst in his drunken state, ivan proposed the idea of marriage to me, and of course my father agreed. ivan since, along with my father, tolled everyone about this aranged marrige. and ivan said it was my idea. saying i was unruly and that 'only a true man could teach a bitch like me how to behave'. eventually, ivan pulled me further and further away from my father, and when my father was sober, he would act like the perfect man. sweet and nice. decent. eventually he moved me in his house, all my stuff too. my father had gotten a lot worse scince and is never sober. now? i live with ivan. all of my property is in his name, and the will has my name on, which is passed on to my husband if i should die, or my children if me and my husband should die. if course ivan wants the land. so i'm only there so he gets the power. i have almost no doubt he would have me killed after, probably some set up... and since the move, ivan has made... not very subtle attempts and moves on me. of course i would refuse each time. there have been times, when i have refused, he would have hit me but..."  
i didn't let her finish, i was mad at that. he...  
"renesame" i kissed her then.

**renesame'S P.O.V  
**he was kissing me! and it was gentle... it wasn't ruff like ivans... i melted quickly. my hands went to his neck, as he pressed his body next to mine. this was...nice... it wasn't.. like ivan's. i felt fine with this. it felt right. i pulled back for air  
"tinti..."  
"shhh... don't talk to loud... i think renesame, i think i like you... your witty and your strong and brave. you stand up to ivan even though you hate him. and you make me feel happy. iv known you for what? a week? " i nodded and answered him by caressing his cheek. he closed his eyes. he thought that of me? hes lovely. what could happen? why not? i like him to. he saved me. i pecked his cheek.

that night we spoke of his adventures, they were fascinating! eventually i yawned.

but that night, tintin, he wanted to do what i refused to give ivan. love... and after he saved my life, that was the least i could give him. so, being as quite as we could, we bonded. i knew it was strange, more so by the fact we were in a boat, but honestly, it felt so right  
**tintin's P.O.V **(brief)

it felt right. i knew, it was soon and very sudden, but she also seemed okay with it. i loved her for her, already. and she was perfect. she and i worked together so well. she gaveme feelings, unlike before.

**renesame's P.O.V**

tintin held me after  
"are you okay esma? " i nodded looking at him  
"i am, i feel more free than i have in a long time" he laughed and dressed himself fully, i also did the same, but i refused to face him.. how embarrassing  
"are you hiding esma?" i froze  
"n-no of course not!" he laughed and hugged me when i wa dressed.  
"good. don't be embarrassed okay?" i nodded as he kissed my cheek  
"come on... lets get some sleep" i nodded, hugging my jacket around me. how did i not lose this?  
tintin held me as i fell asleep.

-sorry time skip, but i need to, and yes... that was sex-

in the morning i woke, a little sore, after all... it was my first time... and i didn't lose it to ivan. the captain and tintin were both awake. i stayed and listened to there conversation.  
"you and her did wha?!" i could feel the blush rising, as tintin laughed nervously.  
"yes, we did"  
"damn... you know tintin, shes a pretty lass... in fact shes a nice lass... don't hurt her okay? i can only see the pain she has witnessed"  
"i wont."

with that i led there. i was blind to the next events, that and the next 2 weeks on a boat... thank god i brought food with me.


End file.
